


how 2 slam dunk AND dump an emo by rey

by ireallylikespace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, a brief appearance of jessika pava ultimate lesbian, anti reylo, cause kylo is a big baby, kyle gets dunked AND dumped, poe and finn are supportive bois, rey finds out she gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallylikespace/pseuds/ireallylikespace
Summary: rey goes on a blind d8 as a joke and ends up having THE worst date but dont worry she's a bomb ass girl and can handle herself (also kyl0 cries so what's not to love)





	how 2 slam dunk AND dump an emo by rey

Rey waits outside the diner, foot tapping on the concrete. Han had promised his son would be on time, but the look in his eyes had said otherwise...  
That otherwise was happening right now.  
Han was her boss at the local mechanics, so when he came up to her and mentioned his son wanted to go on a date with her (keeping in mind she had never seen the guys face, what with his obsession with wearing a motorcycle helmet 24/7) Rey reluctantly agreed for Han.  
Her phone buzzed and she saw a quick text from Finn.

7:58pm Finn: has the emo come yet???  
7:58pm Rey: nah im gonna leave in a minute  
7:59pm Finn: okay, just tell me if you need to be picked up and me and poe will come! (poe says goodluck btw)

She's about to reply when a fake cough catches her attention. Beside her, tall and gangly, is who she assumes to be her 'date'.  
"Ben?" She raises her eyebrow, confused as to why he just wouldn't say hi instead of cough.  
"I actually legally changed it to Kylo Ren in honour of my hero Lord Vader, I hope you know who that is." He flicks his overly styled hair and stares Rey down.  
Alright...  
"um... No I don't actually! We can talk about it inside if you want? We're a bit late." She gestures, implying how she had waited nearly an hour for...this.  
"You're only late if you care, I had to make sure my cape was on the right way."  
Cape? Rey looks behind him to notice his all black ensemble features a billowing piece of material. O-kayyy.  
When they're finally settled into a bench, Rey making sure that they are not sharing the same seat, even though 'Kylo' made an attempt to sit near her, she grabs the menu and hides.  
It's quiet and fucking awkward.

8:06pm Rey: oh my god what was it that poe said about him when he was little?  
8:08pm Finn: Poe said he used to hit people with a stick if they looked at him. Oh and poe wanted to tell you about his bowl cut he had because Leia wouldn't buy him a helmet. Why?? not going well?

Another fake cough comes from Kylo, causing Rey to look up from her phone. Why can't he get the hint!  
Kylo straightens, once again flicking his hair.  
"I've been meaning to tell you something uhh..." He gestures to Rey.  
"...Rey?" she supplies her demeanor of being at least a little bit nice gone.  
"Yes, yes, Rey. On the few occasions that I have seen you in Han Solo's shop, you have looked quite lonely. That is why I asked him to organise this dinner, so that you can see what is on offer."  
"Ben-"  
"No, no Kylo, remember that." Something flashes in his eyes and yep this needs to end.  
"...Kylo, we've never talked."  
"You've seen me!"  
"Not really you wear a fucking helmet all the damn time! Not to mention you push things over if your DAD, refuses to give you money for a darth vader tattoo?"  
"HOW DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT."  
God.  
"Because you were yelling like you are now. Which is why this is OVER. Don't bother talking to me again."  
She slides out of the booth, noticing the stares they are receiving. She notices a girl stand up, coming towards them. Before she can walk away from the table, Kylo grabs her arm, tight, tears in his eyes.  
"No, wait you don't know who I really am! I'm misunderstood! And people do not know the power I can wield!"  
Rey clenches her jaw the exact time she clenches her fist.  
"Let. Go."  
"No! Not until you sit down and stop being so ignorant!"  
In a flash, the girl from the counter steps in.  
"Hey! Back off will ya before I do something-" but before she can finish Rey's clenched fist connects with Kylo's cheek, sending him to the floor. Holding his cheek, Kylo death glares at Rey and the girl before leaving the diner sobbing.  
The girl comes to face Rey, who was shaking her hand out.  
"Whoa I was gonna ask if you needed help but you really sorted it out. I'm impressed!" The girl grins mischievously, causing Rey to blush. The girl was gorgeous, black hair falling around her beautiful face.  
"Uh, thanks for coming to my rescue though. Much appreciated."  
"Anytime," The girl pauses, then shoots her hand out towards Rey, "I'm Jessika, by the way."  
Rey takes her hand and shakes it, "Rey."  
They hover for a second, not knowing what to say. Swallowing, Rey decides to take a leap.  
"Maybe I can repay you for rescuing me? Dinner...or late dinner?"  
"Well, I didn't really save you, you've got yourself sorted," Rey's stomach feels tight as Jessika pauses, for only a second before bursting into the most beautiful grin, "I'd love to, may i escort you to your seat?"  
"Why, yes."  
***  
Finn and Poe are cuddling on their couch, watching the food network, when Finn gets a text.

9:29pm Rey: heyyy finn i won't be coming home until a bit later going to see a movie

Finn nearly chokes on his spit, what the fuck happened in that hour and a bit??

9:30pm Finn: wtf? is he alright now? not a psycho?

"Finn, babe what's up?" Finn doesn't speak as he shows Poe the text, causing the same reaction from Poe, if not a bit more dramatic.  
"What the actual hell." Poe gets a text at the same time Finn gets a response from Rey

9:32pm Rey: hell no i decked that emo he was crazy. nah i met a really nice girl and we are hitting it off!!

Finn and Poe turn to each other at the same time, eager to share good news.

Poe gestures to Finn, "You first!"  
"Rey decked Kylo and is with a girl!" They high five each other.  
"What's your news???"  
"That girl going out with Rey is Jess!"  
Finn jumps up and punches the air, Poe looking up at him with utter adoration.  
"Poe, Poe I have the best idea!"  
"What buddy?"  
"Double date next weekend?" Poe tackles Finn back onto the couch, Finn satisfied with the answer.  
They only move at 1am, when Rey sneaks back into the apartment, bouncing to her room.  
Then they live happily ever after, they go on the date then end up having a double wedding and kylo gets his tattoo but it was by a shit artist so he has to get it removed and cries.  
~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome  
> !!reylos do not interact!!  
> hmu on xwingbling if u wanna talk kylo trash or finn praise


End file.
